Unknown
by LPsDarkAngel
Summary: Isabella Swan just started as a maid for the Masons. Will she fine love or heart break. Set in 1917, Bella is 15 and Edward is 16. Only Carlisle is a Vampire right now. On hiatus till further notice.
1. New Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and I am just borrowing them.

**A/N:** Ok so this story actually came from a dream. I hope you guys like it!

**Title:** Unknown

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Isabella Swan just started as a maid for the Masons. Will she fine love or heart break. Set in 1917, Bella and Edward are 16. Only Carlisle is a Vampire right now.

This chapter was Beta'd by wearefanpires!

* * *

BPov

My name is Isabella Swan, but I liked to be called Bella. I am 16 and had just started working for The Mason's as a maid. I was hired to clean, do laundry, and occasionally make meals when the cook wasn't available.

They had a son who was about my age. He had messy bronze hair and the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen in my entire life. I quickly learned that I should never look Master Edward in the eyes. After doing it once, he slapped me and had left a cut across my cheek. His mother and father were furious when they found out. He was sent to his aunt's house for the summer. Mr. Mason (Edward's father) drove me to the hospital to make sure I was ok. It was there that I met the man that would change my life forever.

It was getting close to the end of the summer and Master Edward would be home very soon. I wasn't looking forward to it at all. Both Mr. and Mrs. Mason tried to reassure me that Edward would behave like the gentleman he was raised to be. I trusted them, but I would still try my best to avoid Master Edward. I didn't want a scar on my other cheek from another one of his slaps.

"Bella, can you come in here please?" Mrs. Mason asked. I walked into the living room where I could see Mr. Mason reading the paper and Mrs. Mason was sewing.

"You called for me, Ma'am?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. I just wanted to inform you that Edward will be home tomorrow and I wanted to ask if you could please clean and dust his room." Mrs. Mason smiled politely at me.

I curtsied. "Yes ma'am." It was quite late to even start to clean his room that night, so I headed towards my own room. If wanted to clean the whole house tomorrow, along with Master Edward's room, then I would need a good night's rest. I quickly dressed for bed and fell asleep not too long after laying my head down.

I awoke before the sun had risen. Quickly, I dressed in my uniform and made my way downstairs. I knew the cook wouldn't be up for a while so I grabbed some cheese, bread, and a glass of water. I ate quickly and proceeded to clean the house. The house wasn't big, but I surely wasn't small either. I knew it would take quite some time to clean it.

I had spent most of the morning cleaning the house when I looked up and noticed the time. Master Edward would be home in an hour and I still hadn't started on his room. I quickly raced up the stairs, only tripping once, and made way to Master Edward's room. Firstly, I took his old sheets off of his bed and put fresh ones on. I put them in a pile near the door. Next, I gathered all his old, worn out clothes and placed them into a pile to give to charity. Mrs. Mason was big on that kind of thing. I then gathered his dirty clothes and put them in the same pile as his sheets. I put away all of his clean clothes.

I had just started to dust when the door opened. I spun around, startled, and definitely not expecting anyone so soon. I ended up getting my feet tangled in my skirt and fell head first into the table.

When I woke up, it was dark outside. My head was pounding, making me groan in pain.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I knew that voice. I quickly turned to look see who was talking to me.

"Uh." I went to grab my head, but my hands were caught by the wrists. I slowly turned my head to see none other than Edward sitting by me.

He let go of my wrist "You hit your head pretty hard when you fell. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a lot." I whispered

"Dr. Cullen said that you would most likely be in pain when you woke up. He left this for you in case you awoke before he came back." He came back with a couple of little white pills, "It's aspirin, Dr. Cullen said they should help." I sat up to take the pills and some water. Sitting up, even in the slighted way, made my ears ring and the room spin. He placed my head back on the pillow after I finished the water and put a cool cloth on my forehead. We didn't really say anything. He just kept the rag on my head and changed it out for a new one often.

He brushed a finger across the small scar on my cheek from when he had struck me. I swear I saw a look of shame come across his face, but it only lasted a second before the mask came back. Soon, the medicine started to make me sleepy, so I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep but not before hearing a beautiful tune being hummed.

* * *

A/N: Ok for all who want to know, Aspirin was invented in 1897 by a Chemist named, Felix Hoffmann, Bayer later distributed aspirin powder to physicians to give to their patients in 1899 and in 1915 Aspirin became available without a prescription. Manufactured in tablet form. More info on this can be found at http:/www(dot)wonderdrug(dom)com/pain/asp_


	2. Finally Caring

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and I am just borrowing them.

**A/N:** Ok so this story actually came from a dream. I hope you guys like it! Also I need an idea on a title, right now its Unknown cause well I don't know the title name.

**Title:** Unknown

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Isabella Swan just started as a maid for the Masons. Will she fine love or heart break. Set in 1917, Bella and Edward are 16. Only Carlisle is a Vampire right now.

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews and adding my story to your favs list and story alerts! You guys rock! Ok on with the chapter!

This chapter was Beta'd by wearefanpires

* * *

Edward POV

I walked into my room to see that Bella was cleaning. I must have startled her when I walked in because she spun around so fast that she ended up getting her skirt twisted in her feet. Before I could catch her, she had fallen head first into the table. I rushed to her side and found that she was unconscious. She had a gash on her forehead and there was so much blood coming out of it the wound. I grabbed the closest piece of cloth and pressed it on her head. I yelled for my mother and she came rushing in.

"Edward! What happened? Quickly, put her on the bed." I did as my mother told me while she sent Mary, the cook's daughter, to fetch the doctor. I kept the piece of cloth on her head in hopes to stop the bleeding. I was truly worried about her. I still couldn't believe I actually hit her when we had previously met! Ugh! What's wrong with me? My parents have raised me better than that! They raised me to be a gentleman and what do I do? I hit a woman. I could still see the scar from where I had cut her when I had hit her on the cheek, it was faint but there.

*Flashback*

_I read and reread the letter. Tanya, the woman whom I had been courting these past few months, the one that I was going to ask to marry me, had been seeing someone else. I was heartbroken. How could she do this to me?_

_A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. A stunning young girl, who looked to be about my age, walked in. She looked at me and smiled. My broken heart seemed to leap out of its chest. She had brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun and the most stunning brown eyes I had ever seen. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and never let her go._

_She curtsied and called me "Master Edward". I wanted to tell her that it was just Edward, but my brain wasn't having that. I hated her for making me like her. She looked at me with her brown, doe eyes, and before I even realized what I was doing, I had struck her. My mother walked in right after that, grabbed Bella, and walked out the room. I heard her talking to my father about what she had walked in on. I heard him leave and my mother walking up the stairs._

_She came into my room and was furious with me, not that I blamed her for it._

_"Edward Anthony Mason! Never in my life have I ever been as ashamed of you as I am right now! I am sending word to your aunt you are going to be staying at her house for the summer. And when you come back, I expect my son to come back, not this horrible person that I see standing in front of me." With those words she left and I began to pack._

_I spent the whole summer at my aunt's house. I even had my birthday there. I turned 17. I was a man, yet I had acted like a coward._

*End Flashback*

Dr. Cullen came in and I stepped out of the room while he and my mother checked on Bella. I was a nervous wreck and I didn't even know why. My father had arrived home and I went down stairs to meet him. I filled him in on everything that was going on with Bella. Just as I finished explaining, Dr. Cullen came down the stairs.

"She is going to be fine. The cut on her head isn't that back. She will most likely have a headache when she wakes so I left some medicine for her. I will be back tomorrow to check on her, but I expect a full recovery. I have left instructions with Mrs. Mason. I want Isabella to stay in bed for a week and I don't want her straining herself until she is fully recovered."

"We understand. Thank you for coming so quickly, Dr. Cullen." My father shook hands with Dr. Cullen and walked him to the door.

I practically ran up the stairs to my room, where Bella was going to be staying. I opened the door to my worried mother.

"Mother, Father is here. Why don't you go rest for a while. I will watch over Bella while you are gone."

"You are right. I am sure your father is as worried as me. Don't upset her and don't let her get up either. Dr. Cullen…"

"Mother, it's ok," I said. "Dr. Cullen explained everything to father and I." She nodded her head and walked to the door. She took one last glance at Bella before walking all the way out.

I watched Bella sleep. I couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful. I don't know how long I sat there. I know mother came to check on her before her and father retired for the night. It was still dark outside when I woke up. I guess I had fallen asleep in the chair I was in, because when I awoke, everything hurt. I got up and stretched, trying to loosen the knots that were in my body. Suddenly, I heard Bella groan.

"Bella can you hear me?" I asked her

She turned her head towards the sound of my voice. She then groaned in pain and went to reach for her head. I quickly grabbed her wrists. I didn't want her to panic because her head was wrapped up. She slowly turned her head towards me and I let go of her wrist.

"You hit your head pretty hard. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a lot," she said, while trying, but failing at keeping a grimace off her face.

"Dr. Cullen said that you would most likely be in pain when you woke up. He left this for you in case you awoke before he came back." I got up to grab a glass of water and the aspirin, and then made my way back to her. She sat up and she took the medicine and drank the water.

I could tell that she was in pain cause she seemed to zone out. I gently placed her head back on the pillow and put a cool cloth on her forehead. We didn't really say anything. I made sure the cloth was changed often and that she was comfortable. Once, when I was changing the cloth, I brushed my finger along the scar I had left her on her cheek. I felt so ashamed of myself for scaring something so beautiful. I quickly regained my composer and hoped she hadn't seen the look on my face.

I could tell the medicine was starting to work. Her eyes seemed to get heavier. She closed her eyes and I started to hum the tune that has been going through my head ever since I had first seen her.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the long wait, it was harder than I thought to write Edwards Pov. It might be a while before I try it again. So what did you think, I can't believe but it's actually over 1,000 words!


	3. Perfect Catch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and I am just borrowing them.

**A/N:** Ok so this story actually came from a dream. I hope you guys like it! Also I need an idea on a title, right now it's Unknown cause well I don't know the title name.

Chapter Beta'd by wearefanpires.

**Title: **Unknown

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Isabella Swan just started as a maid for the Masons. Will she fine love or heart break. Set in 1917, Bella and Edward 16. Only Carlisle is a Vampire right now.

* * *

BPov

The days had gone by since my accident. Dr. Cullen had been by the house almost every day to check up on me. He says that my head was healing nicely. In about a week I would be able to get up and move around, but only for short periods of time.

I couldn't wait to be able to get out of bed. I had been so bored. Edward (who apparently didn't like to be called Master Edward) had stayed by my side almost every minute of every day. He rarely left for anything. Mr. and Mrs. Mason had come by many times to make sure I was ok. I reassured them that I was fine, but I don't think they believed me.

Today was the day Dr. Cullen was going to tell me if I was allowed to move around. I hoped he said I could because just laying in that bed was really boring. I couldn't stand it, even though Edward was with me.

A heard a knock on my -well Edward's- bedroom door. They refused to move me to my room. I felt bad about taking his bed, but he reassured me that it is not a problem.

"Come in." The door opened and Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Good morning, Bella. How are we feeling today?"

"I feel much better. I am hoping that I can finally get out of bed." He let out a soft chuckle

"We will see. I just don't want you over doing it." Dr. Cullen unwrapped the bandages on my head and started pressing down around the cut with his fingers.

"Well, there is still a slight bump, but the cut is healing wonderfully. I want you to keep this unwrapped while you are awake and wrapped while you are sleeping." I nodded my head.

"So, can I get out of bed now?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yes, but only for short periods of time. I don't want you going back to your former duties just yet. I will come back in a few days. If you haven't had any dizziness and you haven't blacked out, you may do some light work. I don't want you doing anything before then, though. I will tell this to Mrs. Mason, also. She will be sure to keep her eyes on you."

I sighed. "Yes sir." With that he left the room. Edward showed up a moment later.

"What did he say?" He asked, seeming quite interested in my health.

"He said I can get up and move around, but only for short periods of time. He also said that when he comes back in a few days to check up on me, he might let me do some light house work."

"Oh. Well it's good that you can get out of bed. I was actually going to plan a picnic indoors, but since you are allowed out of bed, would you care to join me in the garden for a picnic, Miss Swan?"

I looked into his beautiful green eyes and become lost in them for a few moments. His eyes held so much emotion. It was hard not to fall deeply into them.

"Bella?" I looked away from his face and knew my face must have been bright red. He lifted my chin and I again got lost in his eyes again.

"Y-yes," I managed to stutter out. He smiled a beautiful crooked smile. It actually made my breath catch in my throat.

"Good. I will be right back. Just let me go set everything up." I nodded my head and let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.

As he had said, he was back not long after. He helped me sit up. I was a little dizzy at first, but it quickly passed. I looked down and realized that I was still in a nightgown that I presumed Mrs. Mason had dressed me in after my accident.

"Um. Edward?" I began. He turned to look at me and realized that I was not properly dressed for a picnic.

"Oh," he said blushing. The red tint looked so cute on him. "Um. I'll get my mother." He left the room and about two minutes later, Mrs. Mason came in holding a dress. It was a simple, yet beautiful blue dress. (Picture on profile) She helped me into the dress and brushed my hair until it was hanging long down my back. She then gathered it up into a messy bun, but left a few strands down. I looked into the mirror and could barley recognize the person that was staring back at me. I turned back around and gave Mrs. Mason a hug.

"Thank you so much."

"It's not a problem, dear. Now, go have fun." I giggled and walked out. I made my way to the stairs and slowly walked down them. I was almost to the bottom when, naturally, I tripped over air and started falling. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact that never came. I fell into a pair of strong arms catch me. I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling down at me.

"Do I have to carry you everywhere to make sure you don't end up breaking your neck?" He asked as he set me on my feet. I blushed and looked down, embarrassed. He placed his fingers under my chin and made me look at him.

"Don't be embarrassed, and please don't hide your face from me," he said as he moved his hand to cup my cheek. I leaned my face into his hand. His thumb once again found the scar that he had left and I knew he felt horrible about it. I placed my hand over his and he looked into my eyes. I tried to show him that he had been forgiven a long time ago. He must have seen what I couldn't say because it looked like the world was lifted off his shoulders. He smiled my favorite smile and took my hand. I missed the warmth of his hand on my cheek.

"Ready?" he asked

I nodded my head. I didn't know for sure, but I think I was falling in love with Edward Mason.

* * *

A/N : Ok! So this chapter had over 1,000 words! I am so proud of myself. Ok next chapter I am skipping ahead, we are going to be in 1918 around the time the Spanish influenza makes its presence known. But don't worry! You will know some of the things they did from 1917 till the present time.


	4. Days gone by

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer and I am just borrowing them.

**A/N:** Ok so this story actually came from a dream. I hope you guys like it! Also I need an idea on a title, right now it's Unknown cause well I don't know the title name.

Beta'd by wearefanpires

To all those who reviewed and added this story to alerts and favs thank you ever so much, you all keep me writing.

**Title:** Unknown

**Rating:** T

**Summary: **Isabella Swan just started as a maid for the Masons. Will she fine love or heart break. Set in 1917, Bella and Edward are 16. Only Carlisle is a Vampire right now.

* * *

BPov

The year seemed to fly by. So many things happened in that short amount of time; my first date, my first kiss and even my first love. Yes, I said love, because I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward.

I still remember out first date, if you can call it a "date". When I was still healing from falling on my dress, Edward stayed by my side, only leaving for necessities. He'd apologized multiple times for hitting me, and of course I forgave him, but he still beat himself up over it.

Our second date came about a month after our first. He took me to a beautiful meadow. It was there he told me he loved me, and of course I told him I loved him back. We had shared our first kiss right there in that meadow. It wasn't what I thought it was going to be. It was so much more. Every time he touched me, I felt an electric shock run through my entire body. It wasn't a bad shock. It actually felt pleasant.

It's spring now. The flowers are out and there is a spring ball being held tonight. Of course Edward was invited. I wasn't because of my job position. Edward helped me get dressed help for the ball, with a little bit of help from his mother.

The time it took to get ready for one of those things was pure torture. The corset Mrs. Masen had me in was strict and tight that I could hardly move, let alone breathe (pic on profile). The dress was old fashioned, but beautiful none the less. It was off-white with clear beading sewn into it. It gathered just under my chest on one side (pic on profile). It was the dress straight out of my dreams.

Mrs. Masen also did my hair. She swept it up in a loose bun with a few strands hanging down that curled around my face. I wanted to cry when I saw myself in the mirror, but it would have messed up my makeup.

"You know I always wanted a daughter that I could dress up and buy clothes for. I thank the heavens for you. You are as close to me as a daughter could be."

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I hugged Mrs. Masen with as much strength as I could muster. Once I let her go, stopped crying and had cleaned my face, I made my way downstairs. I saw Edward standing by the railing, looking like an angel. He turned around and his face lit up. He smiled his perfect crooked smile.

"Bella, you look amazing." He said breathlessly. Naturally, I blushed and ducked my head. He placed his fingers under my chin. "Please don't hide your face from me."

I looked at him and smiled. He held out his arm for me and I took it. We walked out of the front door and into the back of the Mason's car. Mr. and Mrs. Mason were driving us to the Ball. They were also going to be attending. I was so nervous that I couldn't stop moving.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Love, calm down. There is nothing to be worried about." He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

(Ok so I was stuck trying to write about the ball so I decided to skip it, use your imagination on what went on)

I was so exhausted that I could barely even keep my eyes open. The Ball was wonderful. When I first entered the home of Mr. and Mrs. McConnell, I wasn't even given the time of day. Everyone was so happy to see Edward, but when he introduced me, they all pretended as if he had said nothing about me at all. Normally it wouldn't have mattered what these people thought of me, but I wanted so badly to impress them for Edward. All they did was embarrass Edward. He ignored them, though. He pulled me straight to the dance floor. I tried telling him I couldn't dance, but he didn't listen. He pulled me close to him and placed my feet on top of his.

The night seemed to go on forever. Finally, when Edward could see that I was tired, he sent for the coach, and we rode home. I rested my head on his shoulder, too exhausted to keep it up on my own.

I must have fallen asleep on the way home, because the next thing I knew, I was being carried into the house.

"Edward, I can walk. Put me down." I said tiredly

"Hush, Bella. You're dead on your feet. Please let me help you." I don't think we even made it to the foot of the stairs before I fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was Edward whispering that he loved me and then kissing me on the forehead.

* * *

A/N so sorry it took so long to update, I just couldn't write anything.

Ok in one of the next chapters I am going to be skipping ahead, we are going to be in 1918 around the time the Spanish influenza makes its presence known. I am not sure exactly when Edward got sick so i am just really guessing here, if anyone knows can you plz PM me and let me know.


End file.
